Shadow Warriors
by warehouse
Summary: Vegeta is attack by a gang of clones. He is badly beaten, but alive non-the-less. It is up to Goku and the other Z warriors to destroy this new foe. Will they have the strength to take down this new warrior.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: 1. I don't own DBZ and don't own the characters. This is not my story; I will not take any credit for it. I just wanted to post it on the site. It can be a good story.

****

Introduction 

This story is based in a different dimension to the one from the series that we are all familiar with. In this dimension live the same people as the series, and many of the events are the same too, but there are exceptions. When the saiyans came down to Earth in the series, they did too in this dimension, but Nappa proved a far weaker challenge, as he had been injured in the landing of his pod, but he still disposed of most of the people in the battle, with the exceptions of Krillen, Piccolo, Gohan, and of course Goku. Vegeta got his ass kicked by Goku, forcing him to transform, just like in the cartoon. When Vegeta transformed, Goku suffered massive injuries, but Vegeta was defeated by the combined efforts of Gohan in his ape form, and Piccolo and Krillen from the ground. Vegeta was left to walk free, as he crawled into his pod, just like the series. The whole gang recovered, but this time, it was Krillen, Gohan, and Piccolo who went to Namek, in a capsule pod. Vegeta went in his saiyan ship after being healed at the headquarters of Freeza's private arnmy, reserved for only his most loyal minions. On Namek, Vegeta killed Zarbon and Dodoria after losing to them both purposely (and foolishly, after Zarbon almost killed him in his transformed state) just to boost his power level a bit. He beat them both afterwards though. Goku managed to heal just after the rest of the gang, and was off to Namek. He got there at the start of the battle with the Ginyu force, where Krillen and Gohan managed to take out everyone apart from Burta, and Goku took him out easily. Vegeta was almost equal on power with Goku at this point. All the warriors venture forth, collect the dragon balls, wish everyone back, and then fight Freeza and Ginyu at the same time. Vegeta takes out Ginyu after playing around with him for a long time, taunting and intimidating him. Freeza was far stronger though, and he killed Vegeta, with a massive blast from behind. He also killed Gohan, after he dived in the way of a blast aimed at Piccolo. That is when Goku turned super saiyan, and basically kicked Freeza's ass. All the surviving 'Z' warriors went back to Earth, and wished everyone back to the home planet with the dragon balls, getting Vegeta stuck on Earth. The people in this story have not necessarily got the same power level as in the series. Here is a list of the power levels for the starts of my fan fic, although obviously, they will increase as it progresses:

Goku: 4.75 million

Vegeta: 2 million

Krillen: 160k

Gohan: 500k

Piccolo: 1 million

Yamcha: 200k

Tien: 210k

Chaozu: 150k

****

Chapter 1 

On the isolated island where Master Roshi's house is situated, there is a small party taking place. The guests include Goku, Gohan, Krillen, and Piccolo. They are mingling, talking about the fight with Freeza. They are drinking lemonade, with huge grins on their faces. Goku is making actions with his hands, showing how he formed the spirit bomb, and how he managed to beat Freeza from the small advantage the genki dama gave him. Gohan and Krillen are laughing with joy. Even Piccolo is having a good time, talking to Gohan about how his power level has been increasing lately. All seems well at the moment, as if nothing can go wrong.

A long way away, on another island is the lone figure of Vegeta. He is hard at work training, with some powerful KI blasts, aimed at rocks. He will always continue his conquest to be stronger than Goku, no matter what. Vegeta stops what he's doing for some reason. He has sweat pouring down his face, and he is breathing hard. Vegeta starts backing off. He speaks wearily. "No….it can't be! That…..that power, it's even stronger than mine and Kakarots!" He powers up, then flies off towards the power, going at maximum speed.

Back at the party, no-one seems to have noticed the power that Vegeta sensed. They are still joking around, and continue talking about the fight. Krillen and Gohan are now talking about how they managed to fend off Freeza for a while. The clinking of a glass is heard, and Goku is standing up, holding his glass, about to make a speech. "I would like to congratulate Gohan, Krillen and Piccolo due to their spectacular fighting skills, and after doing so well on Namek. I really wanted to talk to Vegeta, but he isn't here yet……I wonder where he could be?" he said curiously.

Vegeta is speeding towards the power he sensed, getting closer to it all the time. He is shaking with fear, and sweat is pouring down his face. He suddenly comes to a halt, and floats down to the ground slowly. He looks around, and sees that there is a huge dark figure standing behind him. The figures hair is gelled up, in a spikey form, exactly like Vegeta's is. The figure is also spookily the exact same size as the saiyan warrior. Vegeta backs off upon sensing his power. "5…..5….5..million! That's three times of what mine is!" said Vegeta, with a positive look of fear in his eyes. The sweat continues to steadily flow down his face, as he backs off, further and further. "No….it…it…can't be! You look just like….like….me!" said Vegeta, his voice trembling with fear. The figure starts to laugh, then looks straight into the eyes of Vegeta. He charges in, and knocks Vegeta straight off his feet. Before the saiyan prince hits the ground, the dark figure had got to him, and hammered him down with a double axe handle smash. The figure then charges up a final flash, and shoots it towards the downed Vegeta. It connects with incredible fury, shaking the whole planet, and making an absolutely huge crater in the ground. Smoke fills the battle field, and it is impossible to see anything below tree-top level. The dark figure quickly charges up, and shoots many small balls of energy down into the crater, just to make sure Vegeta is dead. Laughing hysterically, the dark figure then flies away.

Goku felt the shaking from the final flash, and was curious as to what it was. He gets up off the floor of Roshi's house, and goes to walk out to check out the source of the shaking. Bulma manages to talk him out of it though, and continue to enjoy the party. "It's probably just a minor earthquake or something Goku. Just relax and have fun!" she said thoughtfully. Goku nods, then goes back to talking to his friends. Everyone in the whole house is laughing, and having a great time. Goku floats into the air and uses his great speed to fly into the rooms center. All the guests missed this speed, and don't know where Goku has gone. Laughing comes from behind them, and they turn round to see Goku. Krillen remarks on Goku's superior speed with great admiration "Wow Goku! Your speed has improved so much since you fought Vegeta! Do that super saiyan thing again!". Goku sighs, and then lets out a roar as energy builds around him. His hair and eyebrows turn a golden yellow, and he stands proud, surveying the awe-stricken faces of his friends. "That was awesome!" remarked Krillen as he powered up to full power. "Bulma, read my power level, see how much I've improved!" said Krillen excitedly. Bulma picks up the scouter that they took from the Ginyu Force on Namek, and puts it on. She presses a few buttons, and some pictures come up, with numbers on. "Krillen, you have a power level of………….160, 000! Wow! You really have improved! Goku, your power level in super saiyan form is……..4.75 million! That's incredible!" she said, looking absolutely shocked. Krillen bows his head in shame, as the superior warrior Goku tries to comfort him. Before Bulma can read any more power levels, someone bursts through the door. It's Vegeta! He crawls across the floor of Roshi's, and stops at Goku. Talking pains him, as blood pours down his bruised face, and his devastated armour, covered in dirt, starts to crack. "K…K…Kakarot…..listen carefully…." he said, wincing every now and then at the pain. "No, don't talk Vegeta. You're too badly hurt to do that. I'll read your mind." Goku replied caringly. Goku puts his hand onto the head of Vegeta, and closes his eyes. A few seconds later he lets go, and he looks very serious now. Sweat has started to come down the usually calm face of Goku. He looks in utter shock. "How….how could he be that powerful?" said Goku, not believing what he had just seen. "Kakarot, not even you and me combined could beat him! We have to think of…of…of a battle plan….." Vegeta said, stopping half way to regain some of his breath, and to try and nurse some of his wounds. He then passes out before he can say any more, after being thoroughly destroyed from that dark figure. Goku nods his understanding, then picks up Vegeta. He then says in a very strong tone "We have to get you nursed back to health now Vegeta. Bulma, can you look after him?". Bulma's face goes blue, and she backs away from the two saiyans. She is scared out of her mind at Vegeta, still remembering what he did to the gang not long ago. Goku carries Vegeta over to one of the bedrooms, so that he can rest, and recover. Bulma helps out, despite being scared witless. As Goku lays Vegeta down on the bed, the front door once again bursts open. This time it is Tien and Chaozu. They greet everyone, and start talking excitedly to Krillen, Gohan and Piccolo. "We got stopped on the way down here by a man at the southern mountains. He said he predicted that a terrible power will arrive on earth shortly. He also said that he needed to speak with Goku." said Tien, expressing what had held him up on the way. Chaozu backs the story up, nodding as Tien says this. Goku comes back into the main room, and sees the two long-time friends. They say their hello's, and Tien tells Goku and the man wanting to see him. "This man knew about an evil landing on Earth? Vegeta already got pasted by some awesome power, there's no way that an even stronger one can be on the way! You guys hold the fort while I am gone. I won't be gone long, so don't worry. If that power that attacked Vegeta comes near, I want all of you to get out of here!". Goku then powers up, and flies out of the house at such speed that he knocks all the standing objects over, including the plant, the TV, and all of the people in the room, except for Piccolo.

Goku is charging through the air, trying to make it to the southern mountains as quickly as he can. They aren't that far away, so he will be there soon. A large range of snow-topped mountains come into view as he steams ahead, coming to a halt above them. He sees the man, who has now started a fire. Goku floats down to him, then introduces himself. "I am Goku. Are you the one who needed to tell me something?". The man looks up at him, then nods. He speaks very quietly, and very slowly. "Goku, there is am evil coming to Earth like no other. Its power cannot be compared with anything. Even Freeza was weak by his standards" Goku seems quite taken back at this remark. He thinks the man is crazy, and just making things up. "I am not some old mad man who makes false prophecies. This evil will come, and his minions are already on Earth." Goku realizes what he means now. The dark figure that beat Vegeta, that must have been one of these minions. "How can anyone be stronger than Freeza though!?" said Goku disbelievingly. "Why wouldn't they have come forward and beaten Freeza before?". The man seems to understand why Goku thinks that he is loony, so explains himself. "This evil was created using DNA from the greatest fighters that have ever graced space. It has their best qualities in them. Part of Freeza is in him. He takes the form of Freeza too, as that is the most dominant gene. The thing was created by Freeza's scientists, just in case he was ever defeated. He wanted his evil to carry on, thus creating the monster. He will destroy you if you challenge him when he is with his minions, but if you take on his loyal followers one-by-one, then maybe, just maybe you could beat him." Goku nods, then walks away, and gets ready to take off, when he is stopped by the man. "I can train you. I can teach you the power of teleportation too. Let me introduce myself, I am Master Hiyarmato" said the old man, who seems to be very wise. Goku stops, the turns to the man, and nods. He walks off to him, getting ready to train.

A day later, Gohan and Krillen are sparring, practicing their moves, and trying to increase their power levels. They are aware of the strength of the person who beat Vegeta close to death, and they know that they need to be twice as strong to so much as compete with it. Piccolo is meditating, trying, and succeeding, to move theavy objects with his mind. Vegeta is almost back to full health, after Bulma has given him some very strong medicine, whilst he waits for Tien and Chaozu to return with the sensu beans that they had been sent to get earlier in the day. Yamcha is training with Karin at the moment, learning to become stronger, trying to get the edge that the others have. Gohan and Krillen stop their training, and turn to look at the sky. They get ready to fight, but instead of an enemy, Tien and Chaozu shoot down, almost knocking Krillen and Gohan out as they land. They toss Bulma the sensu beans, and she hurries to take them to Vegeta. Tien and Chaozu don't waste any time, and they get training too.

Bulma hands Vegeta a sensu bean, and he eats it gratefully. As soon as he swallows it, Vegeta jumps to his feet, clenches his fist, and shouts out "I feel great! I will be a super saiyan soon!" Vegeta then flies away, without even saying thank you to Bulma, and he speeds past the training 'Z' warriors, out towards the mountains, to train by himself before he goes to challenge the dark figure that destroyed him last time. After a saiyan recovers from serious wounds, they become far stronger, and Vegeta is now very close to becoming a super saiyan.

Another 2 days pass, and the sky is starting to get dark. It is only midday, and hardly anything can be seen. Flashes of lightning shoot down from the heavens, and clashes of thunder echo through the dark, empty sky. Goku is sitting down by the man who trained him. They are eating their final meal together before Goku departs, and once again goes back to Roshi's house. The two men shake hands after all has been devoured, then Goku puts his forefingers on his head, and disappears.

You can probably appreciate how alarmed everyone would be when Goku appeared from out of nowhere after teleporting to the main room of Roshi's house. Goku gathers everyone up, and tells them to go down to a nearby clearing in a wood, where Vegeta met the dark figure. Goku then senses power, and finds out where Vegeta is. Before he goes over to get him, he grabs a particularly large bag of sensu beans, the ones that Tien and Chaozu bought back. He then goes flying off into the distance towards Vegeta. They meet up, and Goku explains what happened to the saiyan prince. Vegeta nods, and then floats into the air, then the two of them fly to the battleground together. Everyone meets at the clearing, and look around. They can all sense some sort of major powers. There is more than one too. From out of no-where appears a black figure, the same black figure that beat Vegeta in fact. Then another one appears. This one is very small, and has a power level far lower than the other one. A third black figure appears. This one is fairly short too, and there are no signs of hair coming from it. Another two appear, in the form of a taller, bald headed man, and a man with spiky hair, about the same size. All of these figures are completely black, so that only the outline of them can be seen. A final figure comes, this one is far more powerful then the rest. The figure stands in front of the others, and gets into his fighting pose. He clicks his fingers, and as if by some sort of magic, the rest of his formally pitch black warriors reveal themselves. Each one is a clone of the 'Z' warriors! The only physical differences in the appearance is that the dark warriors have yellow, evil-looking eyes, and they are a lot darker than the 'good' guys. The leader is a clone of Goku, and his power is incredible. The one who destroyed Vegeta looks like it must have been the Vegeta clone, the 'dark' Vegeta. This signals that the clones powers must be far greater than that of the normal people who were cloned. The battle looks as if it is ready to begin as a cold, icy wind blows across the battlegrounds. Two people step forward – Vegeta, and his clone, the dark Vegeta. They look ready to finish this. "I thought I killed you last time, but this time I will make sure!" threatened dark Vegeta. The real saiyan prince just laughed at the evil clone of him though, and managed to anger him. The two warriors are ready to battle, and about to charge up. This will be a great fight……………………………………………………………………….. 


	2. Chapter 2 Survival

****

Chapter 2 

Vegeta and the clone walk around, circling the battlefield. Everyone who isn't involved in 

the fight steps back. The tree tops sway as the wind becomes far more violent and ferocious. Vegeta is very worried now, with sweat pouring down his face, and his short, but muscular body trembling with fear. Vegeta lets off a scream, then charges up, as a blue aura starts to form around him. It looks like he is inside some sort of flame now, as his eyes fill with anger and hatred. The saiyan prince charges at his opponent, and throws a punch towards the gut of dark Vegeta. He punches at thin air though, because by the time he gets there, dark Vegeta has gone. Vegeta is desperately looking around, trying to find out where his opponent is. He calms himself down, the starts to sense for energy. He looks around, with his eyes narrowed, feeling out the energy that runs through the air. He feels a massive power, and looks up towards a tree. Sure enough, sitting on a branch, laughing, and clapping his hands is the dark Vegeta. The dark Vegeta drops down from his perch, with a twig in his hand. He crushes it in his hand, then when he drops it to the floor, it is merely dust. He claps some more, then congratulates Vegeta in a very high and mighty voice. "Well done, my inferior friend."  
"Shut up! Just you wait, I'm only warming up!" replied Vegeta angrily. The two drop the insults, then charge at each other, getting ready for round two of fighting. They meet in the middle, with powerful beams of ki shooting from the two, as they engage in a test of strength. A crater starts to form underneath them because of the pure intensity of the energy given off. After a short time, the two jump backwards. Vegeta is holding his stomach, breathing heavily, and badly winded, but the clone is standing tall, as if nothing has happened. He starts laughing some more. "You might as well give up! Your power isn't even close to mine!"  
Vegeta knows this is true, but he doesn't let the clone see his fear. He gives off a smile, then takes a deep breath. Vegeta gives off excruciating shouts, as he charges up to full power. The blue aura around him is now twice the size as it was before. Rock and twigs rise off the ground. The woods shake as Vegeta's face shows a look of pure concentration. The flow rate of the sweat has increased, and the ground where Vegeta is standing has been soiled with the sweat from the saiyans face. Vegeta finishes powering up, and then charges at his clone, to try once again to get the upper hand on him. The clone smiles when he sees Vegeta coming, and prepares for the attack, trying to predict what his opponent will do. Vegeta runs at full speed towards his clone, and pulls back his fist, ready to strike. Before he does though, he disappears, and then reappears behind his clone, catching him off guard. Vegeta gets a powerful kick into the back of his clones head, then hits him with s ki blast as he flies through the air. The clone is drilled down by the blast, creating a huge cloud of dust as he lands. Vegeta looks on, as the following moments seem to go in slow motion. Has he managed to beat such a superior being so easily? Vegeta's eyes widen, and he steps back disbelievingly. "It can't be! Not even a scratch!"  
Sure enough, there was the clone, standing tall, laughing at Vegeta. There is a little black blood coming from his lip, seemingly from the landing, but that is wiped away by the back of the clones hand.. The clone cranks his neck, letting off a loud crack, then clenches his fist. "You caught me off guard just now Vegeta, but you won't be able to do it again. Now you will se my true power!" With that, Vegeta's clone begins to power up, creating a huge energy surge, which blows back the trees, ripping some of the roots from out of the ground, and sending them flying away from the battleground. The clones stand there laughing, but the 'Z' soldiers have to cover their faces and try and plant their feet into the ground so as to not get blown away. Vegeta is looking very uneasy now, backing off, awaiting the inevitable onslaught. The Vegeta clone finishes charging up, then charges towards the saiyan prince. Vegeta blocks the first punch that was aimed at his head, but the second punch came from no-where, and was too fast to block. The clone starts piling on the punishment, hitting Vegeta from every angle. He hits him in the face a few times, then kicks him in the chest, sending him sprawling into a tree. The clone charges in, without giving Vegeta any time to recover, and starts to deliver some very quick, but surprisingly devastating punches to his gut. The punishment continues, with the rest of the 'Z' soldiers having to watch from the sidelines.   
'Damn, how are we going to beat this monster! I'm going to have to hit him soon otherwise Vegeta will be toast! I'll charge up a Genki Dama, that should work' Goku thinks, with a look of indignant stress on his face.  
Goku holds out his arms, and starts to get all the energy from the planet. The sun, rivers, trees, even people of the   
planet Earth give him their energy, as he slowly, inconspicuously, gathers what is needed. 'It is all up to me to save Vegeta. This has gotta work!' he thinks, as all his concentration goes into gathering the energy.  
Back in the fight, Vegeta is now coughing up blood, due to the beating his gut has taken. His clone is laughing hysterically, pummeling away at him, and preparing to send him into another dimension. The 'dark' Vegeta jumps backwards, and starts to charge up some sort of energy. He gets the ball in his hand, and is aiming for Vegeta's face. The saiyan warrior is too badly hurt to move, so he can simply sit there, only able to watch with one of his eyes, because the other is too badly hurt to open. The Vegeta clone releases the huge, black ball of energy, and Vegeta shuts his eyes, ready to take the defeat like a man. Gohan has seen enough though, he runs in at the Vegeta clone, and kicks him in the back, making him lose his balance, and concentration. The ball of energy went straight up into the air because of Gohan's interference. Gohan goes over to Vegeta to help protect him, and gets into his fighting pose. The ball of energy reaches the same altitude as that of which planes are at, and explodes, causing a deafening sound, and a mile wide explosion. Everyone looks up to the explosion apart from the clone Vegeta. He capitalizes on the carelessness of Gohan, and attacks him with his fist clenched up hard. Gohan didn't see it coming, and went soaring through the air. Clone Vegeta disappears, and reappears in front of Gohan, kicking him up towards the sky as he is in mid-flight. The clone Vegeta then flies up into the air, catching up with Gohan, and axe handle smashes him down to the ground, where he bounces about a foot in the air, and leaves a huge crater there.  
"It's ready!"  
Clone Vegeta turns to see where the voice came from, but instead of seeing a person, he sees a positively gigantic ball of energy, that is roaring through the air. The Vegeta clone gets ready to block it, and he holds his hands out. The ball of energy slams into him with the force of a ten-ton truck, and it shoots the clone of Vegeta through the air. "And to finish it off….." Goku charges up a ball of energy in his hands.. "KAME…….HAME…….HA!" The ball of energy shoots through the sky, and hits the spirit bomb. The two explode on impact, filling the sky with colorful fireworks, and industrial-like smoke. Through the smoke we can see a shadow. It is standing there, laughing manically. The shadow floats to the ground, revealing himself to be hurt a far worse than he looked initially. His armour has broken off at the corners, and there is a huge rip in its center. The clone falls to one knee, his face covered in scratches, and his ribs are bruised thoroughly. His once cocky grin has now turned into a grimace of pain. Seeing his chance, Vegeta climbs to his feet, and floats into the air slightly. He delivers a final flash, after a colossal amount of charging, and it soars down to earth, creating a huge crater and sending the Vegeta clone into another dimension. Vegeta begins to laugh after his triumphant victory, with the help of Goku, but he too soon falls to the ground. Vegeta crawls towards the 'Z' soldiers, as if intimidated by the mere presence of the clones. Vegeta looks up to Goku, as if asking for help, then his head drops to the floor, and the only movement that comes from him is occasional twitches, as he tries to get up, but has had too much taken out of him to do so. Goku crouches down to Vegeta, and takes a pouch from his pocket. He opens it up, as the clones look on in wonder. Goku takes out a small green bean, and puts it into Vegeta's mouth. The saiyan prince chews on it, then swallows. As soon as it is down his throat, he leaps to his feet, and his muscles start to bulge.   
"If you're not careful Vegeta, you'll use up our whole supply of sensu beans!" joked Goku.   
"Don't worry Kakarot, I'll finish these goons right now."  
"Don't be so sure Vegeta, the one you played wasn't even the strongest. I can sense an enormous power coming from that one." Goku points to his clone, who is standing tall, and looking proud, not even grief-stricken in the slightest over the death of his team-mate. Goku looks as if he has a plan. "Vegeta, I'm going to go to King Kai. I need you to hold them up for as long as you can. Don't try to take on my clone until last. He's far more powerful than both me and you! King Kai will train me further, and maybe I can learn some new skills off him."   
Goku puts his forefingers on his forehead, and is about to teleport out, when Vegeta stops him. "Good….luck Kakarot."  
"Thanks Vegeta. I'll be back soon." With that, Goku teleports away, arriving on King Kais planet. He looks around, then runs into King Kai's house, with the gravity not bothering him.  
"King Kai, I need you to train me further. There is an insanely powerful force on Earth!"  
"That's not all Goku. King Kai states. "There is an even more powerful one on its way. You have to take out those people quickly, because if they merge with the warrior on his way, then you don't stand a chance!" King Kai is sounding very panicky, and seems to be in a hurry, which is very uncharacteristic for him. "Goku, there is but one thing that I didn't teach you last time you were here, because your power wasn't any where near enough."  
"Well, what is it" said Goku impatiently. King Kai charges up to full power (Which is nothing compared to Goku's) and then moves at incredible speed. "Goku, try and hit me with a ki blast!" spluttered Kai.  
"What? You sure? I could hurt you pretty badly" replied Goku.  
"Do it Goku! We don't have much time!"  
"Ok, here goes, how'd you get so strong anyway?"  
"I have not got stronger, merely faster. An interesting stranger came to me not long ago. Maybe you've met him. His name was.........Raditz. He challenged me to a battle. Me and Gregory defeated him easily, but I learnt a skill from watching the way he moves. Now fire that damn ki blast Goku!"  
Goku shoots s small blast from his finger tips at King Kai, but it seems to go straight through him. Goku tries again, but once again it goes straight through him.  
"No way! How do you do that!" questioned Goku, totally awe-stricken.  
"I am leaving an entrail by using my supreme speed. You will be able to execute this far better than I can, because of your superior regular speed. Now you try..."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Back on Earth, the battle between humans and clones was intensifying. It was now Vegeta and Piccolo vs. Piccolo clone. The clone of Piccolo was a very dark green, with his tentacles sticking out at weird angles. He has yellow teeth, and the trademark, purple Namekian muscles. His eyes are, like the rest of the clones, yellow, and he has got scratches and bruises all over him from the battle that he has been having. Piccolo and Vegeta are smiling, mostly unscathed, and in firm control of the battle. Vegeta is beaming, knowing that his power as increased phenomenally after his battles with his clone. He still has the marks from the beating he took earlier, although they are causing him no pain what-so-ever. Vegeta is still wearing his armour, which offers very little in the way of protection now, as it has been made use of so frequently in this fight. Piccolo and Vegeta float down to the ground, near the crater that was made when Gohan hit the ground.   
Gohan is ok now, cheering on his mentor - Piccolo, and his dads rival - Vegeta. "We're gonna win this battle Krillen!"  
"Yeah, I don't know what Goku was so worried about! These guys are going to be a pushover with Vegeta's improved power!" remarked Krillen.   
Vegeta and Piccolo take a short rest, as they land on the floor. The clone floats down to earth too, but he is down on both knees, holding his side. The clones refuse to help him though, and they show no remorse when Piccolo charges in, and almost knocks the evil clones head off. 'Evil' Piccolo gets up, and backs off, trying to rethink his plan of action. He smiles, then charges in at Vegeta and Piccolo. He pulls back his arm, but doesn't go for a punch, but rather throws a ki blast at the ground, creating a great deal of smoke. He then bursts through the smoke he created to dropkick Vegeta off guard. Piccolo's clone turns, and charges up some energy on his right hand. With an evil looking grin, he turns to Piccolo, and smashes him in the face with it, causing an epic explosion. Vegeta gets to his feet, and charges at the Namek clone, throwing an assortment of kicks, and punches at him. The Piccolo clone dodges all these though, and bides himself sometime by using his eye laser, knocking Vegeta down. Evil Piccolo then holds his forefingers out, and charges up for an almighty blast. The energy quickly forms on his fingertips, and creates an eerie yellow glow. He shoots it at Piccolo, but the shot is half dodged, with the corkscrew beam slices through Piccolo's arm, and completely taking it off. Piccolo falls to his feet, in utter agony after losing one of his limbs. The clone then turns to Vegeta, and runs at him, hitting with a back hand across the face of the saiyan prince, cutting him with his claws as he does so. Vegeta falls backwards, but lands on his feet. He wipes away the blood, and with a look of rage in his eyes, he darts at Piccolo's clone, and starts to punch at incredible speeds. all are dodged though, and some are countered with a backhand to the face. Vegeta continues the assault though, acting as though he doesn't feel any of the blows. A loud scream is heard from a few meters away. Piccolo is screaming out in pain, and then his arm suddenly bursts through the stump. He floats over next to Vegeta, and smiles as his clone backs off again, obviously realizing how tough it would be to take on these major powers......  
  
Will the combined force of Vegeta and Piccolo be able to defeat the evil Piccolo clone? Will Goku be able to learn the entrail attack? All will be revealed.


End file.
